1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair caddie and particularly, to a device which may be utilized to meet the needs of a sports spectator.
2. Description of Prior Art
Participation in youth sports has grown for boys and girls. These organized sports provide benefits of exercise and companionship with teammates, allowing children to compete in a safe and fun environment and to develop skills of perseverance, training, work ethic, and at a young age, body kinesthesis (ability to know how to move one's body). There is no easy way to determine how many children are participating in youth sports, but strong parental support is an important factor in children's ability to participate and be successful.
Parents have spent countless numbers of hours watching his sons practice and play their games. Children practice baseball, soccer, football, and field hockey on any piece of vacant land, and there are rarely seats or bleachers for the parents to sit while watching. You can spend hours watching parents struggle to carry chairs, coolers, umbrellas, and other paraphernalia to and from playing fields.
There is still room for improvement in the art.